Lightning & Thunder
by SlytherinRen
Summary: A lemon drop wrapper was left floating in the wind..


**I do not own Harry Potter. For I am not J.K Rowling.**

A girl sat on the cliff watching the waves below crash against the rocks, pulling some back into the ocean with them. A soft breeze blew, hard enough to blow the shoulder length messy jet black hair with natural silvery white streaks back out of the girl's eyes exposing startling sunset orange eyes with flecks of violet in them. A couple freckles stood out against the girl's face as she tilted her head up to watch the sunset. A few leaves crunched to the left of the girl and she didn't even shift from her position, keeping her gaze on the setting sun as a boy sat down next to her.

"Hello Mo." The boy said in a deep velvety voice. The boy looked to be the polar opposite of the girl. He had silky ear length jet silvery white hair that curled slightly at the end with natural streaks of jet black going through them, his eyes violet with sunset orange flecks swirling in them, he had no freckles but a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hello Emrys." 'Mo' spoke as she sighed softly and tilted towards the boy next to her. The boy that was her older twin brother. Emrys watched her for a second before turning towards the sunset watching it. The twins sat in a comfortable silence watching the sun lower into the ground.

"Morgana, I do believe we should be getting home soon, wouldn't want to worry Father would we?" Emrys said softly turning towards Morgana with his head slightly tilted, eyes widening in confusion as his sister scoffed.

"We are big kids Emrys, father is not going to send out search parties for us just because we missed curfew. Besides it's not like anything interesting is going to happen." Morgana rolled her eyes, her gaze flitting on her brother before back out to the horizon. She smirked, her slightly sharpened glistening white teeth showing at her brother's next words.

"Whatever you say Morgana, whatever you say." With a sigh Emrys ran his hand through his silky locks his eyes darting every which way, a sense of dread crawling over him. After a couple minutes though, when nothing happened he started relaxing, until he caught a whiff of something. Sitting up straighter he leaned forward sniffing every which way, Morgana watching him with an eyebrow raised, not saying anything. After a few moments Emrys said in a deathly calm voice "Morgana"

Tilting her head to the side curiously she fully turned her body towards him. "Yes Emrys?"

"We have to go, now." Standing up quickly he snatched her hand up and yanked her onto her feet, the sense of urgency in his voice making her alert quickly.

"Where to?" Morgana whispered her melodious voice so low her brother had to strain to hear her. The next 6 words had her muttering that she was such an idiot under her breath.

"To the place we call home." After those words Emrys gazed at his twin sister and gave her a quick hug before reaching his hand towards the sky and disappearing with a flash of lightning. A second later Morgana heard a voice, gazing at the horizon one last time she made a fist, the sleeve of her sweater riding up ever so slightly exposing a thunder cloud scar on her wrist. There was a jaw rattling boom! Not a moment later Morgana disappeared. Not a moment too soon, for as soon as she disappeared a man appeared on the spot, his long white beard flying back as he ran towards the place Morgana just was. He pulled out a stick and murmured something and cursed angrily. Turning on his heel he was not at all worried, _he would find them. And the day he did there would be hell to pay for making him run a wild goose chase._ Was the man's last thought before he disappeared, a wrapper falling out of his pocket.

**Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes Potatoes **

The lone wrapper sat on the ground, blowing in the wind. A great gust blew past and lifted the wrapper in the air, flipping it upside down revealing the name of the sweet that used to be wrapped in the wrapper. _Lemon Drops._

**I hoped you enjoyed it, if you didn't well, no one told you to read it. Flame all you want I can use it to melt the snow. Click the review button if you want too, I don't know the next time I'll post, my computer is a bit iffy. Ciao!**


End file.
